FRIGGYWALEX
by ahcarmen
Summary: Alexander Nguyen's Life Story
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

This is a story about a young faggot named Alexander Nguyen. On a particular Sunday morning, Alexander decides to suck on his own dick. While he sucks on his own cock, he starts slurping, choking, and moaning. All these sounds make their way upstairs to his parent's room. Alex's mom starts getting worried, and starts to make her way down stairs. Alexander jumps at his mom's footsteps, and accidentally bites on his own dick. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alexander yells. Alexander's mom jumps at the sudden scream, "Alexander you faggot, what the fuck are you doing down there you gay ass piece of shit nigger? Are you okay?". The faggot, rubs his own dick, trying to comfort it, and as calm as possible he replies to his mom, "urgh, hebbody, i'm okay! i just accidentally ripped my asshole, nothing to worry about!" "Okay frikkywalex, call me if you're in any trouble!" Alexander's mom makes her way back up the stairs, and Alexander sighs in relief. Not realizing he was still stroking his own cock. Alexander starts to realize he was still masturbating, and stops. This nigger starts making his way to the washroom to freshen up for school, not remembering that it was still a Sunday and school doesn't start until tomorrow. Then all of a sudden Alexander gets an incoming call from Bryan Moron. Alex answers and hears buzzing noises from the other side of the call, "WALEXMANDER *buzz* you want to *buzz* frikkylacky?". "What the fuck dude? What are you trying to say?" Alex says. "DO YOU WANT TO GO FOR SOME COFFEE?" Bryan says. "Oh, sure but isn't there school today?" Alex asks in confusion. "WTF dude schools tomorrow, just get your ass to coffee you gay shit." Bryan complains.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Alexander arrives at the usual coffee spot and meets up with Bryan. "Took you long enough you gay shit." Bryan says. "Sorry dude i fell asleep on the sidewalk when walking here." Alexander says. "Maan, you sleep everywhere and at anytime. What is it that you even do at night?" Bryan asks. "Uh, I play Osu, League, and watch boku no pico like 4 times a day." Alex reveals. While Alexander was talking to Bryan, an unexpected person walks into the crib. Monica Tran, yes, MAH NAH CAH TRAN. "HUHUHU WHAT THE FUCK? What the fuck are you doing here?" Alex asks in surprise. Before Monica could even say anything Alexander cuts her off and complains, "M4N, waiz yer litle b1tch a$$ h3r3 1n mah c1ty, HUH? G0 B4CK 2 T3X4Z!" Monica Tran replies, and says, (say this with a country accent) "Ma boyfrand broke uop wit me, so ah desighed to cum luk fer yew, i missed yew sur mach babyyy!" Monica starts making her way to Alexander at an unbelievable speed, then literally flying at him face first, going in for the kiss. Then suddenly, Stevinowine comes into the the crib and makes the loudest fart possible aiming at Monica Tran's direction and blowing her away, turning her into ashes. *tooooooooooooooot* In sudden shock, Alexander wakes up from his dream and notices that Bryan has already left, leaving him all alone at Country Style. But little does he know that he's not actually alone. Because Alexander is a special faggot and is not really giving two shit about his surroundings, Alex gets up and leaves the crib, and starts to make his way back home. But for some odd reason Alex decides to take the creepiest route home. Alexander stumbles upon a dark, narrow pathway in between two tall buildings. Since he's a gay shit, he goes through this route not knowing what lies ahead this dark, narrow path.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Alexander the fag, starts to make his way through the narrow path. But all of a sudden Alexander hears heavy stomps from behind him, these steps start moving closer towards him at a ridiculous speed. And in a flash, *BAAM* the faggot is knocked out by the sudden blow to the head. Now, he is slowly getting dragged away by a mysterious person, who then ties him onto a bed. Alexander slowly wakes up from the incident, and notices his movement is being restricted. Frightened, this faggot starts screaming and asking a variety of questions. "AHHHHHHHH! Where the fuck am I? Why the friggy can't I move? Why am I tied to a bed?" Then suddenly, Alex sees a large monster like figure moving towards him. The figure moves into the light and is... Joon (John)? Alex stares in confusion, "HUHU What the fuck? Why are you here? Why am I tied up? Untie me hairy asshole." Joon gives Alex a creepy smirk and walks towards him. "Not until you watch me masturbate friggychiggy and let me ejaculate all over you! :)" Joon says. Alex trembles in fear, "What if I start getting a boner? What do I do? :(" Alex exclaims. "When that time comes i'll give you some _special_ treatment when you need it :)" Joon says. "Oh gosh no, pleaseeeeee someone help me! AHHH, AHHH, AHHH!" Alexander screams (like a faggot). Joon starts to strip, and just like the pervert he is, he starts moaning and whips out his cock. Then all of a sudden, just like a super hero, Sergeant Carmanderr appears! "I am here to friggychiggy save the day! I'm coming friggylacky AH!" She runs to Alexander at a super sonic speed and saves him in a flash, leaving Joon speechless. Joon is standing there naked and decides to just masturbate by himself in a corner._ Now back to the main faggot_. Alex stares at Sgt. Carmanderr with sparkly eyes and Sgt. Carmanderr gets creeped out and says "Dude, i saved you from getting ejaculated on, I don't even get a thanks but instead I get your ugly, sparkly faggot eyes?" "Yes, you get my sparkly, faggot eyes, actually, do you want them? I'll give you them as a "thank you'! :D" Sgt. Carmanderr stares at Alex in shock, before she could even say anything, Alex starts to digging his finger into his eyes and tries to claw them out. Blood starts gushing everywhere, Sgt. Carmanderr shocked by what is happening flees the scene. Alex manages to claw both eyeballs out and tries to hand them to Carmanderr, not realizing she has left. "Sgt. Carmanderr! My chiggyfriggy heroine! Where are you?!" Alex screams...

-  
ouu cliff hanger ^-^

the next chapter is going to be the last chapter of this fanfic~


	4. Chapter 4

**THE LONG WAITED CHAPTER** 4

Okay, so back to where we left off at. Alexander the Faggot has clawed his eyes out as a present for Sgt. Carmanderr. She gets creeped out and leaves. The gay ass piece of shit nigger finally realizing she has left is disappointed. " Aw man, i think she left. What the donkey shit am i going to do with these? I can't put them back in my eye sockets...hmm." The faggot thinks of a way to get rid of his eye balls. *DING* Alexander has thought of a great idea! "I can donate these right? I can! Okay! LET US GO!" he screams to himself. Alexander walks all the way to the donation clinic and walks through the automatic doors. As we know Alex is a clumsy ass faggot, so something is bound to happen. (OH! i think i spoke too soon...) Alex trips on absolutely NOTHING and breaks both of his ankles. (WOW! thanks faggot.) Okay so, Alex slowly drags himself all the way to the front desk and fills out the forms for donation. After all that boring stuff, Alexander is moved into a room and strapped onto a chair. The unknown person that straps him down starts to strip Alexander. Alexander is a faggot, so he gets extremely confused since all of this is escalating too quickly. The unknown person starts to speak "HEY FAAAAAAAAAAAAGOT! I need you to suck on your own dick and finger yourself, okay?" Alexander, the bewildered dumbfuck says "Okay, sure!" (Dumbass -.-). So Alexs starts to suck on his own dick and finger his asshole. Alexander starts to pick up the pace *SLURP SLURP* *AHH~* *CHOKE*. The faggot suddenly blasts out a ton of shit all over his hand. The shit is watery and really gooey, So Alexander decides to rubs his shit all over himself and also starts to lick it. "MMMMMHM~ All this shit is delicious, tastes like last nights dinner!~" Alex says. Alex suddenly feels a surge of power coming from inside of him, his nipples start to stretch and spin out of control like bulbasaur's vine whips. Since it's his nipples are spinning uncontrollably fast, it accidentally whipped Alexander in the face and knocks him out...

"ALEXANDER! ALEXANDER! FAGGOT! YOOOOO! FAAAGGOT!"  
Alexander slowly opens his eyes and jerks his head back to the screaming. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT?!" Alex screams. Alexanders vision is still blurry and tries to adjust to the figure screaming at him. His eyes slowly adjust and he sees his mom...yelling at him...why? "ALEXANDER! WHY DAH FACK YOU SUCK ON YOUR COCK AND FALL ASLEEP HUH?!" Alex's mom yells. Alex analyzes his surroundings and sees that his pants are down, it's 2 in the afternoon, and his dick is dangling out of his pants. Alexander clears his mind and tries to remember what happened. ~hmm i was just sucking on my own cock, then i started choking... and suddenly i blacked out~ "Oh shit, did i pass out while sucking on my own cock? That means... everything was a dream?"

**THE END!**

HAHAHA I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
